The Forbidden Fruit
by jazz4eva
Summary: Then, just as the couples’ lips touched, another crunch of snow sounded the advance of an addition to the duo. From the shadows emerged a tall, skinny man, a coat draped over his shoulder. Just a snippet of what's inside! Second ever fanfic. Please R&R!


**A/N: Ok, well, this is my english assignment where we had to take a scene from Romeo and Juliet - or in my case two (Balcony and opening scenes) - and transpose them into a modern version and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! Second ever fanfic. Rated T for violence.**

**Please read on and review no matter what you think!**

* * *

It was dark and cold in Verona. The town square lay frosted in a crisp layer of snow that glowed a pearly white in the bright light of the full moon, making it look like a scene from a Christmas card. The streets were silent except for the occasional whisper of the arctic wind as it blew through the narrow lanes, carving the snow into wave-like patterns. The streets were deserted also, but for one lone girl of around sixteen with long, silky black hair and a pale freckled face that held small, delicate-looking features. She was swathed in a thick fur coat and leather boots that were two sizes, too big. She perched on a swing in the old playground that consisted of only a set of swings and a see-saw that had seen much better days. At every rustle of the leaves, breath of the wind, or crunch of snow under foot, she would peer around expectantly, almost greedily, searching for the source of the sound as though anticipating the arrival of someone.

The girl started to swing, pushing herself half-heartedly with her feet, only moving a few inches in each direction. The swing protested loudly, creaking as though angry for being disrupted in the still night. Then, a crunch of a footstep on frost covered grass announced the arrival of company in the form of a boy no older than the girl. He wore a long coat, jeans and a beanie. The girl snapped her head up at the sound of his arrival and let out a sigh of relief, her breath making a small, white cloud in the icy air. The pair both broke into grins, showing their teeth in almost perfect unison.

'Romeo,' the girl breathed. 'I knew you would show. I've missed you so much.' The girl removed herself from the seat of the swing to walk slowly over to Romeo.

'I would never leave you, Juliet,' Romeo whispered in Juliet's ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'You know that.'

'Mmmm, I do now,' Juliet replied, as she leaned into Romeo's embrace. The two stood huddled in each other's arms for a long time after that. A gust of wind ruffled the couple's hair and clothes, and a cloud drifted across the moon, plunging the lovers into total, impenetrable darkness.

Then, just as the couples' lips touched, another crunch of snow sounded the advance of an addition to the duo. The two broke apart immediately upon instinct, as they were never to be caught together, for they had been forbidden to see each other, yet unable to stay apart. They met in secret every couple of days under the cover of darkness, sneaking out of their homes in search of the other half of their souls, like two halves of a whole.

From the shadows emerged a tall, skinny man, a coat draped over his shoulder. Juliet gasped in recognition; Romeo stepped protectively in front of her, creating a barrier between the man and Juliet. The man stepped forwards, and Romeo raised his hands in a gesture of truce. The man ignored him and continued forwards until he stood only a metre away.

'We meant no harm—,' Romeo began, but he was cut off as something struck the side of his face with such force that he stumbled and fell to the ground with Juliet's scream reverberating through his ears. Face throbbing, hands grazed, and the taste of blood in his mouth, Romeo struggled to his feet. Juliet hastened to his side, grabbing him around his waist to help steady his balance, but a coarse hand pulled her roughly away. Romeo looked up as Juliet's scream pierced the air once more.

The sound and scene acted as an antidote for Romeo's pain. He scrabbled to his feet and rushed to Juliet's aid as the man put her in a strangle hold. Unfortunately, the man that held Juliet tight to his chest was strong and wasn't going to give in without a fight. Juliet tried in vain to free herself, struggling against the man's strong arms as the he begun to pull her back the way he had come.

'What did we ever do to deserve this?' Romeo cried, as he yanked at the man's arm with all his might. 'We never did anything to you!'

'Oh, yeah—?' said the man in a gruff voice.

'Tybalt, no!' Juliet sobbed, as she was thrown to the ground. Tybalt advanced on Romeo, a murderous glint in his eyes. Romeo retreated, but tripped over the ledge of the playground and fell like a stone to the ground. Tybalt towered over him as he lay cowering on the ground preparing for the impending pain.

Juliet, catching herself by surprise, rose quickly from the ground and flung herself at Tybalt so that she had her hands grasped firmly around his neck, cutting off his supply of air. Tybalt gasped for oxygen but only for a second; he brushed Juliet from his back as though she were no more than a pesky fly. As Juliet lay on the ground, she heard Romeo cry out in pain.

'_You—are—never—to—touch—my—cousin—again_,' Tybalt grunted, accenting each word with a blow to Romeo's face.

Tybalt stepped back from his victim who lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Romeo let forth a low moan and lifted a shaking hand to his face to inspect the damage. His whole face throbbed, but not so much as his nose that felt as though he were being stabbed with every pulse of his blood. Romeo gingerly stroked his nose only to have his hand come away covered in blood. Romeo heard Juliet sob and then take a long, rattling breath. Romeo raised himself up onto his elbows, and then collapsed back down onto the cold grass, his head spinning and his stomach churning. Tybalt sneered down at Romeo as he made another weak attempt to regain some dignity.

Juliet raised herself off the ground once more and tried to pass Tybalt, but he grabbed the collar of her coat and threw her backwards, causing her to trip over her too big shoes and fall to the ground yet again.

'Tybalt, please!' Juliet begged, getting swiftly to her feet and clutching at Tybalt's shirt. 'Leave us alone!'

'No,' he growled. 'You are fraternizing with the enemy, you are!'

'No… no… no…' Juliet wept, as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

'He is scum,' Tybalt shot, kicking a clump of snow at Romeo's face. 'You just wait until Mother hears of what you've been up to!'

Romeo, having finally gained control over his body, used his time wisely as Tybalt's attention was focused elsewhere. Romeo crouched as quietly as he could and then straightened up, his fist clenched and ready to strike. Romeo felt his adrenaline levels rise as he readied himself for a fight.

Tybalt finished his lecture by jabbed a finger in Juliet's chest and then turned. His eyes widened as they fell upon Romeo with his fist raised. Romeo used Tybalt's moment of hesitation to his advantage; Romeo struck out at his face with all his might, filling with a sick pride as his knuckles connected with Tybalt's nose, a faint crunch could be heard and thick, warm blood trickled over his already blood covered hand.

It then turned uglier as Juliet watched, helpless, from a distance. First Romeo would be gaining the advantage and then the tables would turn completely and Tybalt would be towering over Romeo and kicking every part of him that he could reach. Juliet looked on, terrified, as each man would take blow after blow at each other. Both were covered in a mixture of sweat and each other's blood, never slowing to think of the consequences.

'What seems to be the problem here?' a voice growled from behind Juliet. She gasped and turned to see a police officer striding towards them with a purposeful look plain on his face. He walked straight past Juliet and to the fighting pair that were now frozen in their tracks.

'Now, I don't care _who _started it but it will _never _happen again. Alright?' he snarled, stooping, picking them both up off the ground by the collars of their coats and shaking them just to enhance his point. 'If you can't solve your problems in a mature and sophisticated manner, then believe me, you don't want to know how much strife you'll be in.'


End file.
